


You're Art

by firexpunch



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: High-school girl Sana just wants to live her life but then Dahyun appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Saida Fanfics.

With a sigh Sana faces Momo and Mina who look at her with interested looks.

“I have a crush.” Sana says, Momo rolls her eyes but Mina nods earnest. “Yes, we figured out that part but-“ “Who is it?” Momo finishes for the other girl.

Sana glances with a dreamy look in her eyes towards three girls, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, a girl with a beauty-mark is trying to feed some food with chopsticks to a tall girl, a girl with bright coloured streaks in her hair watches with an amused look. “The one with the coloured hair, Dahyun.”

Momo, who is drinking now spits out her drink. Sana frowns with an disgusted expression. She looks up when Mina grabs her. “No, you must resist Sana, I know it’s hard for you to control your gayness but don’t go after her.”  
A pout appears. “Why not?” Mina sighs and shakes her head. “You can’t go after the angel, that’d be a sin!” Momo makes a noise and they look at her. “She’s right,” she dries her mouth with the back of her hand, “you can’t go after God’s child!”

Now Sana only feels confused. “I don’t know what you two are talking about but it’s just a small crush, I won’t go after her, it’ll be over soon enough.”

 

0 – 0

 

“So, is everything clear? Any questions?”

Sana can’t believe her luck, or is it bad luck?

Right now she’s seated inside a classroom, filled with kids from different grades, all chatting happily with each other. It just happens that for a project everyone is mixed up, thrown into random classrooms with kids they most likely never talked to before. Together they need to think of good ideas for the school.

Sana wants to die.

In front of her is Dahyun, talking to a girl she vaguely remembers is named Nayeon. Sana groans when Dahyun laughs, it’s adorable. When a giggle is added she slams her head on the table she is sitting at. The talking before her stops and she knows the two are looking at her.

“Are you.. okay?” Nayeon carefully asks. Sana looks up, a red mark on her forehead. “Yeah, totally fine. Thanks for asking.” She tries not to sound angry. Why did she not end up with Momo and Mina? Life was just so unfair to her.

Was this her punishment for all the innocent girls she kissed? Look now, she can’t help it that girls cheeks are soft and very attractive to kiss.

“You’re Sana right?” Oh god. Sana carefully and slowly lifts her head again, meeting the eyes of Dahyun. “Y-yeah, I am.” She wants to kick herself for that hesitant answer. Dahyun smiles at her. “Thought you were,” What? Thought she was? Was she thinking about her or- “you’re friends with Momo, she talks about you sometimes.” Life doesn’t give her any breaks, does it?

“O-oh, Momo, yes I’m friends with Momo.” Sana blurts out. Dahyun grins. “Momo is nice, we have Maths together sometimes.” So she’s pretty smart. “I’m not really good at Maths,” Why did she say that? “It’s pretty boring to me, hahaha.” Cringe material right there.

Dahyun smiles, dimples forming in her cheeks. “I used to think that as well but it’s actually pretty fun, knowing you can solve hard problems and such.” Ah, this crush was so not over.

 

>A<

 

“Sana!”

The hand startles her, she almost drops her books. No, she does drop her books. Sana kneels down, getting ready for a red head. She is surprised when Dahyun crouches down next to her, gathering her books. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” That little laugh at the end of the sentence gives Sana life.

“N-no it’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention.” Sana stammers out. She’s used to the stuttering, Dahyun makes her feel this way. Since the project, somehow Sana has managed to get closer to Dahyun. Sana was so glad life had done this to her. Was about right after everything else. The movement of Dahyun’s hand brings Sana back. Dahyun strokes a strand of hair behind her hair, showing an earring in the form of a cross. “Are you free after classes?”

Sana blinks a few times. “Yes, I’m free,” she then quickly says, “I’m totally free,” she can’t stop her mouth from talking, “I’m the most free person in the world.” That last one totally overdid it. Dahyun grins. “I’ll wait for you.”

As Dahyun walks away and disappears into another hallway, Momo and Mina stand next to Sana, who is staring at the direction Dahyun went. “We told you, don’t go after her!” Mina sighs. Sana slides down with her back against her locker while burying her face in her hands. “I can’t help it, she’s just so cute.” Momo sits down next to her. “No helping it now, I guess. She’s probably straight.”

Sana looks like a dog that has just been stepped on. “Momo, don’t be mean. You also said that about me and look how wrong you were.” Momo purses her lips. “Ah, true.”

“She said she would wait for me after class,” Sana then says, “What does that mean?”

Momo glances at Mina. “Just don’t,” she stares into Sana’s eyes, “Try to hide your gay.” Momo then says. Sana bites her lip. “You know how hard that is!”

 

(^w<)

 

Dahyun smiles when she notices Sana walking towards her, Sana smiles back. “Hey!” she cheerfully says. “This may seem sudden but can I draw you?” Dahyun then asks. Sana stares at her. “Draw,” she points at herself, “Me?”

A quick nod. “Yeah, I’m kinda in need for a model for Art class and you are perfect!” Dahyun grabs Sana’s hands. “Please, Oppa!” Sana swallows. “Oppa?” Dahyun shrugs. “Yeah, that just escaped from my mouth, embarrassing.”

Sana runs a hand through her hair. “Well, I guess I could help my cute underclassman out with her project.” The word cute is out of her mouth before she knows it. She chews on the inside of her cheek nervously. “Aww, but you’re much cuter!” Dahyun then says with a giggle, reaching out to tease Sana’s nose.

That’s it. Sana is head over heels for the younger girl.

 

(>v<)

 

“So what I’m saying is, thank you so much for helping me out with this project, Sana!”

Sana is still trying to move after Dahyun pulled her into a hug and gave her a box filled with chocolate. “This chocolate is good,” Dahyun looks guilty, “I may have eaten one to try out.”

Dahyun and Sana had spent a lot of time together these past weeks. Sana knew a lot about Dahyun now and Dahyun knew a lot about her.

She’s going to mess this friendship up right now.

“Dahyun, I like you.” She stares at Dahyun, heart racing. Dahyun laughs. “I like you too?” Sana feels a pang of guilt. “I like you differently,” she leans in, kisses Dahyun’s cheek, “I like you a little more than I should.”

And those eyes, those wonderful eyes, they seem like they are going to pierce through her own, Sana feels a shiver run down her spine. “Why did you think I chose you for the art project?” Dahyun then asks, the question startles Sana. “I-I don’t know?”

A giggle, a heart-warming giggle. “Because I like to look at you.” Dahyun says, nudging Sana’s side. “I really got to know you through the past weeks, you’re funny, you’re pretty, who wouldn’t fall for you?” Dahyun kisses Sana’s cheek. “You’re art, I love art.”


End file.
